


Fill the Silence

by Eldhoron



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Kissing, Lemon, Library Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Men, Married Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, So Married, Valinor, bj, pash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldhoron/pseuds/Eldhoron
Summary: PWP with my original character Celebruin and Elros the Guard from The Hobbit.Celebruin surprises his lover in the library.





	Fill the Silence

Rough hands gripped his own from behind in a strong grasp. Elros felt the electricity jolt through him and he had to supress a shudder. The dark haired ellon was standing in front of a bookshelf in the King’s Library.

The grand old space was one of ebony wood and stale air. High slit windows let in pillars of gold light into the cavernous room. Tall rows of shelves stood proudly in square array at the centre of the space. The chamber was empty besides them; only silence occupied the close halls.

Elros’ inhalation was the first sound to cut through the stillness. It split the air with the ease of a knife.

The ellon’s reaction to Celebruin’s touch was the most exhilarating glimpse he had seen today. His hands continued to grip the elf from behind. He resisted the urge to grind his hips into the other’ rear. Instead, he craned his neck to grace the other elf with a svelte kiss up the side of Elros’ throat.

Elros closed his eyes and flicked his lips with the tip of his tongue at the slow sensation of his lover. The smell of leather was strong about Celebruin and it was enough to make Elros blush.

A soft nip at the base of Elros’ ear elicited a sharp gasp that echoed in the room around them. Rustling of clothes followed the sound as Celebruin firmly pulled the other to face him. He caught Elros’ ice gaze.

The fierce lust in the other’s jade eyes was evident. Words were unnecessary. Elros crashed the sudden silence with a crushing kiss.

Celebruin found Elros’ narrow waist as the other weaved a pattern onto his mouth.

Elros’ hot tongue flicked over his husband’s lips and Celebruin opened up to him, relishing the vigour in the other’s movements. Whilst their mouths tangled and sparred, Elros’ fingers found the clasps to the other’s tunic. A heavy leather belt snapped open, cracking the now filling void in the library. As it hit the floor, the heavy fabric closed the final vestiges of silence like a book.

Celebruin let out a soft growl, wanting more and savouring the missing layer of clothing separating him from his Nandorin elf. His desire was an intense fire and his trousers were quickly running out of space.

Elros broke the kiss to give him a sloppy smirk before turning his attention back to the other’s mouth, cutting off any words of haste. His kisses leisurely strayed from the other’s lips to his smooth jaw. His hands wandered down Celebruin’s broad shoulders to cup his shapely buttocks.

Celebruin shut his eyes as Elros continued to lace kisses down his neck to finally cease at his shirt collar. With the tip of his tongue, the Nandorin elf traced Celebruin’s clavicle and Celebruin shuddered, focusing on the sensation.

Caught up in pleasure, Celebruin’s arms flew behind his head in a gesture of surrender as the other elf began releasing the buttons going down his loose shirt.

Elros showered each inch of exposed flesh with butterfly kisses as he moved downwards.

Finally, the hands massaging his rear, tucked under his belt and slid forward to Celebruin’s groin. Elros dropped carefully to his knees as he exposed the other’s member. He left a trail of saliva from its head to the base.

Celebruin tightened his fingers in his own hair, but as the other took him into his mouth, the tactic was deemed useless and he leaned back against the books behind him, losing his grip in Elros’ long, dark mane.

The ellon’s ministrations were agonisingly slow as he moved his mouth over the other’s member in a purposeful rhythm for long seconds. He took him deep, to the base before moaning loudly.

The action caused Celebruin’s toes to curl from Elros’ powerful voice vibrating along his most sensitive place. He fisted the elf’s hair as he focused on his breathing. His partner continued fast and hard than slowing to slather a wide tongue lazily over his slit and meeting Celebruin’s eyes with a dusky stare. The intimacy of the moment made Celebruin tense as a wave of pleasure ran powerfully through him and he almost came. His hips instinctively thrusted into Elros’ face.

Elros noticed the difference in his partner’s expression. He quickly shifted back to taking Celebruin’s member deep. He slid one of his own palms into his trousers, wrapping around his own length and pumping hard, riding on the moment and the stark taste of his husband.

The tightening fist tugging on his scalp as Celebruin reached his high was an intoxicating feeling. He felt himself nearing the edge as the bitter taste of Celebruin’s seed filled his mouth. Elros quickly pulled himself off the elf, landing on his buttocks. He tore the front of his trousers open and focused on jacking himself off while his husband groaned above him, pumping the remaining cum from his crimson member.

It didn’t take long for the overwhelming feeling to start carrying him higher, causing his slick hand to shake. Celebruin dropped to his knees, seeing his elf below him servicing himself and nearing his end, was enough to make him hard again. “Let me,” he whispered through a deep breath.

Elros’ eyes rolled back into his skull as his lover’s mouth descended upon him. The ellon took him over the edge with his mouth, moving quickly. Elros’ back arched and his calves spasmed as he came.

Celebruin stretched over his orgasming partner to grace his mouth with soft kisses. Elros wrapped his arms around the strong elf as he rode out the pleasure washing over himself. His seed splashed over Celebruin’s stomach as he thrust vainly, whimpering into the hard muscles there.

Finally, Elros caught his breath. He took another deep inhalation before letting out a quiet, nervous laugh.

Celebruin grinned as he pulled himself off Elros and sat back leaning on his hands. “What is it?” The auburn-haired Silvan elf breathed.

Elros ran a hand through his hair. “That was unexpected.” He tucked his flaccid member back into his trousers, leaving the ties loose.

“It was welcome, aye?” Celebruin asked. Anxiety entered his brilliant green eyes.

Elros smiled warmly. A thick layer of fog was settling on his mind. All he wanted to do now was trudge to their rooms and sleep. “It was.”


End file.
